


my two am thoughts

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous Relationships, Introspection, Multi, Road Trips, Smoking, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “Sorry,” Aomine says, although he doesn’t really sound sorry. “It’s a shitty old junker, so I’m surprised we made it this far.”“Aomine-kun, did you expect this to happen?” Kuroko asks, his voice playful.“Course not,” Aomine snorts, “How could I have known, Tetsu?”“Eh, it doesn’t matter,” Taiga dismisses. He lets his head fall back, staring up at the twinkling array of stars looking down on the trio. “It’s fuckin’ gorgeous out here.”





	my two am thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> sf bonus round one - time and place
> 
> Ship/Character: Miyuki Kazuya &/ Sawamura Eijun or Aomine Daiki &/ Kagami Taiga &/ Kuroko Tetsuya or Midousuji&/Onoda  
> Fandom: Daiya no Ace, Kuroko no Basket, Yowapeda  
> Major Tags: None  
> Additional Tags:None  
> Do Not Wants: None
> 
> Prompt:   
> TIME: The time of their life  
> PLACE: The middle of a deserted road
> 
> Feel free to crossover if you want/can't choose !

Taiga hops up onto the bed of the truck, plopping down next to Aomine. He leans against Aomine’s shoulder, and Kuroko immediately takes advantage of his arrival to wriggle around on Aomine’s lap, laying down and resting his head on Taiga’s lap.  
  
“What’s the verdict, then?” Aomine asks, sounding far too nonchalant for the situation.  
  
“The engine’s done for,” Taiga tells wearily, wiping a grease-streaked hand on his jeans before resting it on Kuroko’s head, idly playing with short blue hair as Aomine tugs him closer, an arm wrapping protectively around his shoulders.  
  
“Sorry,” Aomine says, although he doesn’t really sound sorry. “It’s a shitty old junker, so I’m surprised we made it this far.”  
  
“Aomine-kun, did you expect this to happen?” Kuroko asks, his voice playful.  
  
“Course not,” Aomine snorts, “How could I have known, Tetsu?”  
  
“Eh, it doesn’t matter,” Taiga dismisses. He lets his head fall back, staring up at the twinkling array of stars looking down on the trio. “It’s fuckin’ gorgeous out here.”  
  
“Didn’t you have to work in the morning?” Aomine asks, his thumb rubbing small circles into Taiga’s bicep.  
  
“They can manage one morning without me,” Taiga shrugs.  
  
“I hope that the garage will still be standing when you get back, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko jokes, and Taiga laughs.  
  
They’re completely alone under the night sky, at least a hundred kilometres away from any form of civilization. None of them have had cell service for more than an hour, and the road’s completely deserted. They’re stranded.  
  
But Taiga can’t bring himself to care.  
  
“I’m glad we took this trip,” he says softly, and Aomine chuckles, his chest vibrating beneath Taiga’s cheek.  
  
“We’re stranded in the middle of buttfuck nowhere, and you’re glad?” Aomine snorts, “You’re weird as hell, Kagami.”  
  
“Don’t be a dick, Aomine. We’re having a good time, aren’t we?” Taiga demands defensively.  
  
“I guess,” Aomine admits, “But it’s always a good time when I’m alone with you.”  
  
“Aomine-kun’s getting sappy,” Kuroko observes, his smirk obvious in his voice. “Momoi-san would love to here that.”  
  
“Tetsu, I’ll kill you if you tell Satsuki. She’d never let me live it down,” Aomine threatens, but there’s no truth behind his words.  
  
“She wouldn’t,” Kuroko agrees, “But she frightens me more than you do, Aomine-kun.”  
  
Taiga laughs at that, and Aomine huffs in annoyance.  
  
“Don’t sulk, Aomine,” Taiga rebukes with a laugh, “You’ve gotta admit that Momoi’s fucking scary when she wants to be.”  
  
“Well, you’re not wrong,” Aomine grumbles, “Oi, Tetsu, move your legs for a sec.”  
  
Kuroko whines, but lifts his legs, freeing Aomine. Aomine slides down, resting his head against Taiga’s hip and sprawling out. Kuroko drops his legs again, and Taiga finds himself acting as a pillow for both of them.  
  
“What if I wanted to lie down,” Taiga complains, but it’s an empty complaint. As if he’d mind the soft, warm pressure of the two people he loves most in the world.  
  
“No,” is all Kuroko says, nuzzling against Taiga’s legs. He’s like a dog, cuddling in and laying wherever he wants. It’s times like these when Taiga genuinely thinks that Kuroko and Nigou are the same person.  
  
There’s the click of a lighter as Aomine lights a smoke, holding it over to the side to avoid getting ash on Taiga. He blows the smoke into the air and it clouds around them, drifting aimlessly towards the stars.  
  
“We’re staying together forever, right?” Kuroko asks suddenly.  
  
“Don’t ask stupid questions, Tetsu,” Aomine tells firmly, “Course we are.”  
  
Taiga feels guilty for a second. He knows that it was hard, especially for Kuroko, when he was considering moving back to America.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere,” Taiga confirms, leaning down awkwardly to press a reassuring kiss to Kuroko’s forehead. “Even if you wanted us to, you’re not getting rid of us.”  
  
Kuroko sighs happily, and Aomine playfully blows smoke towards his face. He wrinkles his nose, waving a hand in the air to get rid of it, and Taiga laughs.  
  
“What if we just stayed here forever?” Taiga proposes, not exactly  _joking_  but definitely not serious.   
  
“We’d starve to death,” Kuroko says blandly.  
  
“Well, yeah, but what if we didn’t have to worry about that?” Taiga elaborates, “What if we didn’t have to worry about anything? If we could, I’d want nothing more than to stay here, in this moment, forever.”  
  
“Fucking poetic, man,” Aomine says, lifting one hand towards the sky and squinting at the stars through his fingers. “When did you get deep,  _Baka_ gami?”  
  
“When did you get rude,  _Aho_ mine?” Taiga fires back, never one to be outdone.  
  
Kuroko laughs softly, sitting up for just long enough to flick them each on the forehead before returning to his spot in Taiga’s lap. “You’re both idiots, but it’s okay. I still love you.”  
  
“Yeah, love you too,” Taiga responds distractedly, still thinking about how much he’d love to stay.  
  
It’s been five years since high school, and each year’s been better than the last. Sure, there’s been issues and bullshit, but they’ve dealt with it together.  
  
These are the best years of his life, and these moments laying in the back of a broken-down pickup truck with his family, staring at the stars, are the best moments of his life.  
  
There’s nowhere in the world that he’d rather be.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
